En la fuente de Eros
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Londres es definitivamente más bello si lo disfrutan juntos. –Para LuFFy.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje aquí es mío, le pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #21 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin.

**Extensión:** 2803 palabras.

**Notas: **Para LuFFy, porque la quiero y porque acepto ser mi hater oficial y darme odio gratuito para hacerme feliz (eso tiene siquiera un mínimo de sentido). En fin, feliz navidad LuFFy, y prospero año nuevo.

Post-series. Ubicado en Londres. LuFFy, que sepas lo que tuve que leer para hacerte este fic y que tus dos tortolos recorrieran, efectivamente, Londres. Aprovecho de aclarar que yo nunca e ido a Londres y por tanto uno que otro error puede haber, hablo solo en base a lo que leí de la capital inglesa.

**Aclaraciones (son largas): **

Aeropuerto de Heathrow: Es el aeropuerto más importante de Londres y el que mayor tráfico aéreo mueve a nivel Europeo.

Piccadilly Circus: Plaza de Londres, conocida por sus carteles luminosos que, lógicamente, se aprecian mejor de noche. La fuente de Eros se ubica ahí.

Royal Café: Hotel ubicado a unos metros de Piccadilly Circus.

Hyde Park: Parque más grande de Londres.

London Eye/Ojo de Londres: Noria de 135 metros de altura, unos de los iconos de la ciudad.

Palacio de Westminster: También conocido como las Casas del Parlamento, es un edificio gótico victoriano que alberga las dos Cámaras que componen el Parlamento Británico. Ahí se ubica la torre del Big Ben.

Abadía de Westminster: Es el templo más famoso y antiguo de Londres.

St James's Park: Otro parque de Londres, con un lago artificial dentro.

Green Park: Otro parque, ubicado a un lado del palacio de Buckingham.

Palacio de Buckingham: Es la residencia oficial de la Familia Real Británica en Londres desde 1837.

Apsley House: Es una mansión construida en 1778. Contiene una impresionante colección de arte, muebles, porcelana y platería, expuesta en un marco incomparable. La extensa colección de cuadros consta de más de 200 obras que incluyen algunos originales de artistas como Velázquez, Van Dyck, Brueghel el Viejo y Goya.

Harrods: Es el centro comercial más famoso de Londres, es uno de los centros comerciales más lujosos del mundo y, por tanto, sus precios son bastante elevados en general. Muchos turistas optan por comprar como regalo o recuerdo botes de té, peluches, bombones u otros artículos económicos. Como dato curioso, la primera escalera mecánica del mundo se instaló en Harrods en 1898.

Covent Garden: Distrito de Londres lleno de tiendas y mercados.

Trafalgar Square: Plaza de Londres, construida para conmemorar la Batalla de Trafalgar. La columna de Nelson se encuentra situada en el centro. Cerca están la National Gallery y la National Portrait Gallery.

Fish and chips: Pez con papas fritas (a que suena obvio), plato típico de Londres.

Mackerel: Caballa en ingles.

**.**

* * *

**En la fuente de Eros.**

* * *

Aunque suene raro, para Haru lo más difícil de su sueño, de nadar por el mundo, es hablar, llegar a algún aeropuerto y no entender nada de lo que le dicen, porque aunque ha tomado clases de ingles no puede decir que sea bueno en eso. Por eso arribar a un nuevo lugar le supone una leve molestia, que se incrementa con cada «Hi!» que debe escuchar. De seguro es a causa de eso que toparse con Rin en pleno aeropuerto de Londres le supone un alivio.

—Rin.

Claro, dado que se trata de su persona su voz no se altera demasiado.

—¡Haru! —a diferencia de Matsuoka, que siempre a sido más expresivo, más inútil para ocultar las emociones—, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!

A Haru la sonrisa le surge natural, tanto por ver a su amigo como por oír a alguien hablar japones.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —pregunta Rin, colgando el pesado bolso que lleva en su mano en uno de sus hombros—. No me cuentas mucho en tus cartas, debo enterarme por Makoto y él tampoco es tú como para saberse toda tu vida.

—Bien —responde.

—Bien —repite Rin, en un gesto algo decepcionado—, hace poco más de un año que no te veo y lo único que me dices es bien —reclama.

Haruka frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Bueno, Makoto me dice que llevas bastante bien lo del entrenamiento, no me extraña pues siempre te ha gustado nadar y haz sido bueno en eso, pero preferiría escucharlo de tu boca, ¿sabes?

Haru se rinde ante la mirada que le dirigen, cosa que suele hacer ante Rin y que se ve intensificado por el gusto que le produce tener una conversación en su idioma natal.

—Es algo molesto lo de los horarios —comienza—, pero puedo nadar casi todo el día, también me agrada mucho viajar y poder conocer nuevos lugares, el mundo se ve diferente cuando lo has recorrido.

—De eso hablaba —lo interrumpe Rin con una sonrisa—, una conversación decente.

—¿Tú como vas?

Rin se alza de hombros ante su pregunta.

—Bastante bien, mejor que cuando era un niño —responde su amigo—. Fue agradable pasar otra temporada en Australia, ya sin sentirme molesto o deprimido, pude disfrutar más del país, incluso visite el arrecife de corales, es realmente lindo —Haru asiente levemente, recuerda que Australia le gustó, aunque hubiese estado ahí por poco tiempo—. Además estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, compitiendo contra nadadores de todo el mundo y dando lo mejor de mí.

Haru sonríe otro poco ante la mirada ilusionada de Rin.

—Me alegro por ti.

Rin le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿Dónde te hospedas? —le cuestiona.

Haru no responde inmediatamente, primero hurga en sus bolsillos para buscar el papel donde está anotada la dirección del hotel y luego se traba unos momentos tratando de pronunciar el nombre, Rin acaba optando por quitarle el papel.

—Piccadilly Circus —lee con calma—, eso está hacia Hyde Park.

—Ah —musita Haru—, ¿sabes llegar?

Rin alza la mirada hacia él.

—Claro —responde—, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

Haru se sonroja levemente.

—Por favor.

—No te preocupes, iba para allá mismo de todas maneras —dice Matsuoka con una sonrisa, caminando rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto—. Tú solo sígueme.

Haruka no lo dice, y por supuesto no lo hará nunca, pero le alegra haberse encontrado con Rin.

Avanzan por la larga extensión del aeropuerto de Heathrow en silencio, con Rin a la cabeza y Haru tras él, volteando la mirada hacia todas partes. No puede evitar sorprenderse un poco de lo grande el edificio, cosa que lo hace sentir algo inseguro.

—¿A dónde vamos, Rin? —le pregunta a su compañero, con la mirada detenida en un cartel cuyas palabras no entiende del todo.

—Bueno —responde Rin—, lo mejor será que tomemos el metro, es lento pero es lo más barato, así que voy a la salida de Viscount Way para poder tomarlo en la estación de Hatton Cross.

—¿Y entonces?

—Son unas doce estaciones, me parece, hasta la de Piccadilly Circus., poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Traes dinero?

—¿Dólares o...?

—Libras.

Haru lo piensa.

—Tengo, pero la mayoría está en dólares.

—Son unas cinco libras y algo el boleto.

—Tengo cinco libras, Rin.

—Perfecto.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, en lo que Haru medita las palabras a decir, levemente avergonzado.

—Rin —llama, cuando su amigo voltea hacia él cuestiona—, ¿me compras el boleto? —Rin enarca las cejas—. No se me da bien el ingles —aclara Haru.

Ahora la mirada que le dirigen es de extrañeza.

—¿No hablas ingles?

—Poco.

—¿Cuánto llevas viajando y aún no hablas ingles?

—Tengo clases.

—Ya, pero hablas poco.

—No creo poder comprar un boleto.

Rin suspira, sin entender como es que aún no puede hacer cosas básicas como esa.

—De acuerdo —accede.

—Gracias —susurra Haru.

—De nada —responde Rin—. Venga, apresurémonos.

El viaje en metro lo hacen callados, pero en un silencio que no es incómodo, en lo absoluto. Solo de vez en cuando surgen leves conversaciones para cuestionar cosas triviales como cuánto falta o qué tal fue el viaje en avión.

—¿Dónde te hospedas? —pregunta Rin una vez llegan a la estación.

—En el —Haru frunce el ceño al tratar de recordar el nombre—, Café Royal.

A Rin se le escapa un gesto de genuina sorpresa que capta la atención de su acompañante.

—También me hospedo ahí —se presura en aclarar. Haru lo mira durante largo tiempo ante eso, extrañándolo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No iremos a compartir cama de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Las mejillas de Rin, como era de suponer, se coloran ante eso.

—¡Claro que no! —Haru no puede evitar sonreír ante esa reacción. Rin refunfuña por lo bajo, avergonzado—. Vamos, no creo que sepas llegar —dice.

Salen de la estación y avanzan por la Regent Street, admirando los edificios que hay rodeando la plaza y en su camino.

—Este lugar es más bonito de noche —comenta Rin.

Una vez llegan al susodicho hotel Haru suelta un gesto de admiración porque el lugar, tal como le dice a Rin, le ha parecido bonito.

—El interior ha de ser precioso, entonces —lo apoya Rin, sonriendo—, y está en el centro de Londres.

Haruka voltea a verlo.

—¿Y eso importa por?

—Es el área más turística —aclara Rin sonriendo—, ya que estamos aquí podríamos recorrer juntos, ¿no?

—Yo quiero conocer el Centro acuático —se limita a decir Nanase, sonriendo al pensar en la piscina que debe haber ahí.

—Debí suponerlo —suspira Rin—, yo quiero ver el palacio de Westminster —comenta, avanzando a la puerta del hotel.

Al final, las palabras de Rin no alcanzan para describir el interior, que los deja sin palabras. Hablan con recepción unos momentos antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, más específicamente a la de Haruka pues según Rin prefiere acompañarlo, no vaya a ser que se pierda en el hotel.

—Quieres que compartamos cama.

—¡Que no! —Rin, claramente, ya está harto de que insinué eso—. ¿Quieres dejar de mencionar lo de Australia?

Haru no responde, se limita a abrir su puerta y luego dejar la mirada fija en su amigo.

—Mi habitación está en el piso de arriba —dice Rin, algo menos molesto con él—, así que supongo nos vemos en recepción por la mañana.

—De acuerdo.

—Así desayunamos juntos, porque luego estaré ocupado —comienza Rin, sonriendo—, pero me quedaré en Londres dos semanas y por ahí tendré algún que otro día libre, por si quieres que recorramos la ciudad juntos.

—Me viene bien —se limita a decir Haru—, no hablo ingles.

La sonrisa de Rin se atenúa un poco.

—Genial, me quieres como traductor.

Haru sonríe un poco con ese comentario.

—También porque te ubicas mejor que yo en la ciudad.

—De acuerdo, seré tu guía turístico, Haru —accede Matsuoka—, pero iremos a donde yo digo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Nos vemos al desayuno, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Hasta entonces.

Rin alza una mano en despedida y se marcha por el pasillo, Haru lo contempla unos segundos antes de ingresar a su habitación para acomodarse y dormir.

Desayunan juntos al día siguiente, con Haru lamentándose que no tengan caballa para comer, en lo que Rin le responde que no está mal que varíe un poco, ya que su desayuno y todas sus demás comidas tienden a ser demasiado monotemáticas. Terminan de comer y se despiden a la salida del hotel, tomando caminos diferentes. Dado que eso se traduce en estar solo en la ciudad, Haru no puede evitar agradecer la compañía de Rin aunque esta sea solo durante la mañana. O al menos así es al principio, luego hallan tiempo para pasear juntos por la capital de Inglaterra, recorriendo los puntos más turísticos.

—Deberíamos tomar el metro primero —comienza Rin, caminando ambos juntos por Piccadilly Circus—, así podríamos ver el ojo de Londres, luego caminar hasta el palacio de Westminster, luego a la abadía. ¿No te molesta caminar, Haru? —Haru, que no le está prestando mucha atención, se limita a alzarse de hombros. A Rin no le extraña, sabe que no es el tipo de cosas que despiertan el interés de su amigo—. Había pensado que después de eso podríamos pasar al St James's Park y tomar un descanso al aire libre antes de ir al palacio de Buckingham. Hay un lago ahí, ¿sabías?

Recién entonces Haru voltea a verlo.

—¿Un lago?

—Sí, un lago artificial, pienso que sería bueno pasar porque es el parque más antiguo y está muy bien cuidado. ¿Qué te parece? —cuestiona Rin, sonriendo.

—Un lago —musita Haru, emocionado.

—Si no te molesta acompañarme luego hasta Harrods para comprarle algo a Gou, me matará si no le llevo un recuerdo —comenta Rin—, el camino podemos hacerlo atravesando el Green Park y aprovechar de pasar a la Apsley House que está de camino, tomar el metro en Knightsbridge y volver a Piccadilly Circus.

Haru se limita a asentir, no tiene problemas en acompañar a Rin, además irán a un lago, eso es suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

A pesar de eso, de su personalidad hidrofílica, el recorrido le gusta bastante. El ojo de Londres, para empezar, está a un lado del río, y eso ya le da bastantes puntos positivos, aunque Rin sale algo decepcionado al no poder subir a él, pues les bastó ver la cola para darse por vencidos, pero a Haruka le basta con verla, no es un amante de las alturas y la vista de la rueda junto al río es suficiente para él. Cruzan el río tras eso para ir al palacio de Westminster, que también está cerca del río para su alegría, y cuyo reloj Haru comenta se ve mucho más imponente que cuando lo ves en las fotografías.

—Sí, por eso moría de ganas de ver el Big Ben —comenta Rin a su lado, sonriendo—, ¿sabes que es una campana?

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá —responde Rin—, y sus campanadas tienen tanta puntualidad como el reloj.

—Ya veo.

Continúan su camino rumbo a la abadía, que para su desagrado implica alejarse del río, pero lo soporta porque tras eso viene el lago y el edificio, como todos los demás que ha visto, le parece lindo. Agradece cuando Rin le paga la entrada, que por la impresión que le dio es cara, y disfruta también del interior.

Luego viene su absoluta felicidad cuando llegan al parque y una enorme masa de agua se posa frente a sus ojos, masa de agua a la que Rin evita que se meta entre regaños de «no llevas traje de baño, no puede meterte desnudo, ya deja de sacarte la camisa». Pasan ahí unos momentos, disfrutando del pasto y la vista, conversando entre ellos sobre que tal va todo en Tokio y Australia, qué han hecho en todo ese tiempo sin verse y demás. Tras eso pasan al palacio de Buckingham, admirando la arquitectura y demás, mientras Rin lamenta que no puedan ver el cambio de guardia. Dado que están ahí Rin lo invita a tomar el té y aprovechan de comer algo. Luego continúan su camino por Green Park, de ahí a la Apsley House, primer lugar que a Haruka no le llama mucho la atención, para llegar finalmente a Harrods y que Rin tarde poco más de una hora en dar con un regalo para su hermana. Haru se limita a comprar chocolates para Makoto mientras lo espera.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —reclama Rin, molesto—, Gou es de gustos raros.

—Comprale un bolso con músculos.

Rin frunce el ceño al oírlo.

—Idiota —refunfuña, viendo la sonrisa de Haru—. Deberíamos ir a comer —dice Rin, reclinándose en el asiento pues han vuelto a tomar el metro—, ¿preferirías que fuéramos a Covent Garden o Chinatown? —pregunta—, ambos están cerca de Piccadilly, así que no tardaríamos en volver al hotel, aunque preferiría pasar a Trafalgar Square primero, hay unas cuantas fuentes ahí.

Haru, como era de suponer, se ilusiona.

—¿Fuentes de agua?

—Claro —Rin no puede evitar sonreír, es tan fácil conformar a Haru—. Prefiero recorrer la ciudad y volver a Piccadilly de noche, es más lindo entonces, lleno de luces. Al menos ya nos gastamos toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, ¿tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Bueno, iremos a comer. Luego hay unos cuantos museos por ahí a los que me interesa pasar.

—Claro.

Rin sonríe y se levanta tras echarle una mirada a la estación en la que van.

—Ya estamos de vuelta en Piccadilly Circus, ¿vamos a?

—Donde prefieras —responde Haru—, Londres es más lindo si me lo muestras tú.

—Ah —Matsuoka voltea la mirada, bajándose del carro una vez el metro se detiene y abre las puerta, buscando ocultar su sonrojo, cosa inútil pues Haru sabe que lo está—. Pues vamos a Covent Garden, así podemos aprovechar de pasar al museo del transporte.

—De acuerdo.

—Luego a Trafalgar Square, hay otros dos museos por ahí, y de vuelta una vez más a Picadilly Circus, espero que para entonces haya anochecido, porque he oído que es realmente lindo de noche.

Haru se limita a asentir, sonriendo pues Rin lo único que hace es hablar para ocultar que se a puesto nervioso y que todavía está rojo. Pero no dice nada, solo lo acompaña otro poco en su paseo conjunto por Londres.

Comen juntos, Rin le pide un _Fish and chips_ porque él es incapaz de leer el menú, pero le agrada descubrir que el plato lleva pescado.

—_Fish_, Haru, es obvio que llevaba pescado, ¿o no sabes ni nombres de animales?

Haru lo contempla en silencio unos momentos.

—_Mackerel_ —pronuncia con calma.

Rin solo puede golpearse la frente.

—Debí suponerlo —musita, para luego continuar comiendo.

Unas vez terminan visitan el museo del transporte, lugar que a Haru le es totalmente indiferente, y luego caminan hasta Trafalgar Square, plaza que efectivamente tiene muchas fuentes y le levanta el animo. Pasan a la National Gallery, que al ser un museo de arte no le interesa mucho, al igual que la Natinal Portrait Gallery, pero dado que son de entrada gratuita y Rin quiere pasar Haru no pone objeciones.

Al final del día, Haruka solo puede estar de acuerdo en que Piccadilly Circus es realmente más lindo de noche, completamente iluminado. Aprecian el panorama sentados junto a la fuente de Eros, conversando sobre cosas triviales del día.

—Londres es lindo —dice Haru, sonriendo.

—Sí, me ha agradado poder recorrerlo —lo sigue Rin—, aunque claro, no hemos podido verlo todo porque es una ciudad grande, además a algunos lugares no hemos podido pasar.

—A mí me ha gustado bastante.

Rin sonríe, apoyándose e inclinado la cabeza, contemplando la escultura principal de la fuente.

—¿Sabías que Eros es el dios griego del amor? —Haru voltea hacia Rin ante esas palabras, mirándolo fijamente—, del amor sensual, aunque la estatua en realidad es Anteros, el amor maduro y desinteresado.

Hay un largo, largo silencio tras esas palabras, cosa que obliga a Rin a voltear.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta.

Haru se queda en silencio unos instantes más antes de responder.

—¿Eso es una declaración? —O más bien plantear otra pregunta que casi bota a Rin a causa de la sorpresa que le produce.

—¡Qué!

—Es un lindo lugar para besarse —comenta Haru con calma, sonrojando a su acompañante.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

Eso Haru no lo responde, se limita a inclinarse hacia adelante para el total bochorno de Matsuoka. porque Haru es demasiado directo en esa supuesta confesión y él demasiado tímido. Al final se dan el beso, porque Rin apoya en que no es un mal lugar, de hecho es un lugar bastante lindo para eso.

Londres es definitivamente más bello si lo disfrutan juntos.

* * *

**Espero te guste, LuFFy.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
